


The Best Answer on the Board

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Prompt 5: Envy, buggeruptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: The real reason why Ethan Booth doesn't like Alexa King
Kudos: 3
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	The Best Answer on the Board

“Why, Ms King? Is that you?”

Lexi King turned when she heard her name. Being recognised in the street was all part of being a celebratory baker, and although the novelty soon wore off, she always did her best to put on her best smile for the fans, even when what she really wanted was to get home and have a nice cup of tea. She was pleased, and a little relieved, to see a familiar face.

“Why, Ryan isn’t it?” she said, her smile broadening into sincerity. “Ethan Booth’s husband?”

“Yes, that’s right,” replied Ryan, nervously adjusting his glasses. “I didn’t think you’d recognise me.”

“Oh yes, I was there the day you two made up in the café. Hope you didn’t mind me turning up. It was too good a chance to miss.”

“Not a problem. In fact, that’s why I stopped you. I just wanted to say thank you for, well, everything.”

“No worries. Us veterans of the Hotel Gula need to stick together. I’m sure Ethan told you all about our little adventure.”

“Yes, eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“Oh he told me all about being trapped in the Hotel straight away, but it took me two weeks to get him to tell me who that woman was who came out and shouted to us when we left, and another week after that before he told me that you were the one who got them all out of there.”

“What! He didn’t feel the need to mention that straight away?!”

“Sorry, I think he’s still bearing a bit of a grudge.”

“For rescuing him from a Deadly Sin and saving his marriage?! What is his problem anyway?!”

“Ah well, between you and me he’s never quite got over that episode of 'Pointless' back in ‘27.”

“'Pointless'? I’ve never been on 'Pointless'.”

“Neither has he. But they had a photoround of ‘Celebrity Chefs’ with pictures of you both. You scored 93. He was a pointless answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with 'Pointless'. Long story short: 93 out of a 100 people selected at random recognised a photo of Alexa King. No-one recognised Ethan Booth.


End file.
